Opposite Ends of the Spectrum
by ImpalaPorn
Summary: Castiel Novak always hated Dean Winchester. The popular boy was rude, arrogant, cocky, and stared at Castiel for no apparent reason. And just because he's tutoring the football-playing jerk doesn't mean he thinks he's nice... or funny... or beautiful... or has any feelings for Dean at all... other than that burning, passionate... hate... of course. Destiel. High School au.


Castiel Novak hated Dean Winchester. He hated Dean with a burning passion. It was the ancient known throughout the ages stereotypical hate between a nerd and a jock. The feeling of discontent stirred in his stomach every time the (beautiful) boy swaggered down the hall like he owned the place, backed by forty minions all in their own football jerseys.

And Castiel, being the smart boy that he was, (head of national honors society, first chair on the debate team, member of the physics club, and pretty secure in his place for valedictorian) thought it was all a bit cliché.

'I mean, come on!' He would think to himself as he watched Dean Winchester blow spitballs at his friend Crowley with his full lips. 'Football player harassing the physics club vice president? What next, the nerdy girl hiding behind glasses turns out to be the prom queen?' And the irony only increased when the English teacher asked them to stay behind one day after class. Castiel was terrified of course that he had done something wrong, the first reaction of any goody-two-shoes. But he couldn't think of anything that he'd done wrong in the last… ever. And his curiosity further increased with the fact that he was being held back with Dean Winchester. And then their teacher stated bluntly,

"Dean, your failing physics." Dean's neck and ears turned red at this, his embarrassed eyes betraying his confident smirk.

"So?" He said, avoiding eye contact with Castiel skillfully, his voice lower than it's usual cheerful tone. Castiel turned his intense blue gaze on the boy, whose eyes shifted to his quickly before his face reddened and shuffled away again.

"If you don't pass this class, you'll need to repeat it in summer school, which I'm sure you realize will interfere with your athletic training." Silence hung in the air of the empty classroom for several seconds before Dean finally spoke up again, breaking his gaze with the floor.

"So… why is he here then? To embarrass me into studying?" Dean asked, shifting his shoulder towards Castiel in an indifferent manner. Castiel rolled his eyes at the blatant disregard for his presence.

Mrs. Missouri turned to Castiel smiling lightly. "Ah, yes, Mr. Novak, wondering the same thing, no doubt?" Castiel simply gave a quick nod of his head, his pitch-black hair jumping.

"Yes, I had been entertaining that question." Castiel saw a brief movement from Dean out of the corner of his cobalt eye, meanwhile keeping his intense stare on his teacher.

"I know you've been wanting me to write you an essay of recommendation for your scholarship program. I will do this as a reward for your help." Castiel tilted his head slightly to the left, narrowing his doe-like eyes.

"My help?" Mrs. Missouri simply turned back to Dean.

"Mr. Novak will tutor you, or you'll fail." Castiel's head snapped to look at Dean in shock, to register the surprise and the… something else in his forest green gaze, to see the protest already forming on those full lips. But Mrs. Missouri cut the protest off before it left his mouth.

"No complaining Mr. Winchester. You know the implications of failing this class." She turned again to Castiel, who hadn't moved ever since his sudden head jerk in Dean's direction. "Castiel, will you do this?"

On one hand, Castiel was not thrilled with the idea of tutoring Dean Winchester. Although the boy had never taken part in any of the actual bullying of Castiel, as his friends did, he had never stopped it either. And he associated with the people who did it. In addition, ever since their first class together, Dean really did act as if he hated him, for no reason. When Castiel would say something to the class Dean would look in the other direction quickly. He would sometimes study Castiel with an intense stare laced with something Castiel couldn't quite place. It was assumed to be hate. When Castiel would look up to meet his eyes, Dean would turn an angry red and look away. In short, Dean Winchester avoided Castiel Novak like the plague. Except for the times he stared at him with contempt.

On the other had, Mrs. Missouri, his favorite, and by far most intelligent teacher, was offering the scholarship essay he had worked the entirety of his high school career for. He knew that with her writing it, his chances of being accepted increased ten fold. Castiel realized he had been standing silent for a while, and in response to his teacher's question, simply gave a quick nod. She smiled warmly.

"Good, you are dismissed." And quickly turning on his heel, Castiel stalked out of the room, followed by Dean Winchester. The silence in the hallway was weighing down heavily on them, before the awkward air became unbearable and Castiel broke it.

"Dean… I…" Dean held up a hand, to silence him, still staring at the floor.

"Look, Castiel…" He said slowly stopping his walking and staring at his feet. "Normally, I'd be arguing that I don't need a tutor and that this is bullshit which it is but…" He trailed off again. "Look, I'm not used to saying stuff like this, but I could really use your help and…" Castiel stayed silent for several more moments before burying the shock in his mind. He reached out slowly, then lowered his hand back to his side again, settling on speaking softly instead.

"Dean." Dean shifted slightly, and he continued to speak. "You need help and I have accepted this task. Please do not worry in the slightest." Dean spoke softly again.

"I know I haven't really said much to you in the past and it's really because…" Castiel cut him off softly.

"Dean. The past is the past, and I shall concentrate on educating you. I am simply surprised you accepted as easily as you did, given your previous contempt for me." And then Dean looked up. And then Castiel was drowning. Dean had never truly looked at Castiel before. Shifty gazes from time to time or a stare from afar, but now that Dean was a foot away, and staring into Castiel's eyes, with light and happy shades of green dancing around his dark pupil, Castiel felt as if one of Dean's minions had come and punched him in the gut. Castiel felt his own eyes widen, and watched as Dean's pupils appeared to darken a shade. And then Castiel snapped out of his reverie to realize Dean was talking.

"What? Castiel, no, I never… I never hated you." At this Castiel was surprised. He tilted his head to the side again, and Dean's pupils seemed to darken again.

"What? But, you always stared at me…" At this, Dean flushed and looked at the ground once more, and Castiel felt as if he could breathe again. Dean shyly rubbed at the back of his neck.

"What? No! Castiel that wasn't because I hated you! I was just, nervous to talk to you…" Castiel's head tilted further as Dean started mumbling. "I don't know, you were so smart and I always thought you'd think I was dumb or something… but, I didn't… I don't hate you Cas, you gotta believe me!" Castiel's gaze narrowed.

"Cas?" Dean's skin turned redder.

"Oh I'm sorry I just…. Castiel is kind of a mouthful and I…" He trailed off. "I'm being an idiot aren't I?" And Castiel felt his face cracking into a smile despite himself.

"No, no, the only nickname I've ever had was from my brother Gabriel, he calls me Cassie. I hate it." He slowly looked up to meet Dean's gaze. "Cas, I like it. You may call me it if you so wish." Dean smiled to, and Castiel felt the breath leaving once more.

"Okay then… Cas." They merely stared at each other for several moments before a closing door from somewhere far down the hall broke them away from the locked gaze. Dean spoke up. "So, uhm… you could help me in the library after school on Mondays, no football. And on Friday no football either, but I have to pick up my little brother Sammy from his student council meetings over at the middle school so… you could uhm… come to my house… if you want that is."

Castiel simply smiled again, looking up at Dean from under his dark lashes. "That seems fairly sufficient. Oh, wait!" He paused for a second and reached into his black backpack, ruffling around for several moments before producing a piece of white notebook paper, and scribbling on it quickly. "My phone number." He said, extending his hand to Dean. "To set up further meetings." And the look on Dean's face a priceless.

He stared down at the slightly crumpled lined paper as if someone was handing him one million dollars. "You…" He said with slight disbelief lacing his voice. "You're giving me your number?" Castiel gave a confused look.

"Yes, I believe communication would be easier this way… unless…" Castiel looked away in embarrassment. "Unless you don't want it?" Dean shook his head quickly.

"No! No, I want it." He said, reaching out and taking the paper from a bemused Castiel. "So uhm… he said looking down at the elegant handwriting. "I'll uhm, I'll text you and set something up?" Castiel nodded, flashing a rare smile.

"Yes Dean, of course."

Over the next few weeks Castiel discovered several very amusing and surprising things. One of the amusing things being that Dean had fondly dubbed the black 67' Chevy Impala that he inherited from his father, 'his baby.' The only thing Cas was sure Dean loved more than that car was his little brother Sam, or as Dean teasingly called him, Sammy. Sam was an intelligent, funny, and wonderful kid. He had been delighted to meet Castiel the first time, and had nearly talked his ear off, until Dean had kindly told him to shut up.

The second was that Dean Winchester was not stupid. When Castiel explained the material to Dean in a patient manner, he picked up on it rather quickly. He joked that his intelligence was lying dormant. That was another thing. Dean was funny. At first their texts had been limited to meeting places and study sessions, but when Castiel had started signing his messages 'Cas' Dean's nickname for him, the texts grew more frequent and friendly. They would speak all day and make each other laugh with the merest of words until one of them fell asleep. Usually this was Castiel.

The fourth thing was that Dean was no bully. With their recent companionship, Cas had been lingering around Dean in the halls enough to see him not jump in to join teasing of the less fortunate, but to aid them and yell at his teammates. Castiel had been impressed, however, he kept this opinion to himself.

There were many other things that Castiel learned about Dean. His favorite color was blue, he liked burgers and pie (preferably cherry), he knew quite a lot about cars and their mechanics, and he loved the Batman movies. On a more serious note, he learned that Dean's mother had died in a fire when they were small, and their father was often away. Dean had practically raised Sam, and worked a part time job at Singer's Auto Shop.

He had even let Dean know a few of his secrets. One that he was gay, (Dean had seemed particularly pleased with this) and that his very religious father hadn't taken to well to it. He had attacked Castiel and was sent to prison. Castiel's mother died when he was young as well, and Castiel was raised by his older brothers Michael, Lucifer, (dubbed fondly as Luke) Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, and his older sister Anna. (Dean had made many jibes about the angel names, sometimes calling Cas 'angel', earning Dean a blushing companion.) He read whenever he got the chance, and loved the rain and vanilla ice cream.

And with each new piece of information, Castiel felt himself grow closer to Dean. Castiel felt almost like a friend to him, which he refused to confirm until one Friday when Dean had walked up to him, and proudly slapped his 'B-plus' test on the table in front of Cas, and insisted that they skip studying today and go get burgers to celebrate. Castiel had just demurely smiled and agreed.

On the way out of the building, one of the other players on the team (and notorious jerk), Al had stopped Dean.

"Yo, man." He said, ignoring Castiel as if he weren't there. "Party tonight, we're going to Lisa's now, then heading over, you in?" Dean looked back to Castiel for a second, and though it pained him to do it, Castiel gave a small, 'it's okay nod.' Dean turned back to Al, and what came out of Dean's mouth was the exact opposite of what Castiel expected.

"Sorry Al, got plans with Cas today, catch you tomorrow, eh?" Al just gave him a weird look and wave, walking away. Dean turned back to Cas and smiled, walking toward the exit of the school.

"C'mon Cas!" Slightly shell-shocked, Cas followed behind him.

"Uh, Dean?" He piped up finally, earning him a glance.

"Yeah Cas?" Castiel rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why uhm, why did you not go with your friend?" Dean's face turned red and he stopped walking, looking at Cas.

"Well, uhm… you're my friend… aren't you?" Castiel allowed those words to float around him and settle for a few moments before a slow smile spread across his face.

"Yes Dean. Of course." At that Dean smiled and they continued to walk to the Impala. Once inside, Dean had turned to him and given him a smile… but not the normal and confident smirk. More like a shy, questioning, red-faced smile. Castiel had always been good at reading people. However, with Dean it had been particularly easy for him. And, contrary to normal, Dean had been good at reading Castiel's expressionless face as well, which wasn't an easy feat to most. In fact, Sam would sometimes poke fun at them for staring at each other for extended periods of time without warrant. Castiel liked it. It was almost like reading Dean's thoughts.

So, when Dean gave him this smile, he immediately knew something was going on.

"Dean?" He questioned softly, tilting his head to the side. Dean looked up to him, not fully meeting his gaze.

"Look, uhm Cas…" He scratched the back of his neck. "I was wondering well… since my plans for tonight are pretty much shot…" He said in a joking tone. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come over tonight after we get food and, watch a movie…" Castiel's eyes widened and Dean automatically picked up on this. "You know! I mean, you don't have to! I mean, Sammy will be there, with me and Sammy… I just thought maybe… I mean we thought, you might like to… maybe." There was a moment of silence and Dean studied the Impala's steering wheel as if it held the secrets to the universe. Then Castiel began to smile.

"Dean…" He tightened his grip on the steering wheel slightly. "I would love to watch a movie with you… and Sam." Dean looked up, almost slightly awed.

"You would?" Castiel's smile was fully formed now.

"Of course." And in several seconds Dean had a smile that matched Castiel's, as he put the car in gear and drove in the direction of the Winchester home.

Throughout the whole drive Castiel tried to stop picturing the smile on Dean's face as he asked him to come and watch a movie. Over the past few weeks, after Castiel had learned mostly everything about Dean, he had started to notice certain things. Like how attentive or loving he was with Sam. The way his eyebrows and nose crinkled when he concentrated on a particularly hard math problem. The disgusting (yet somehow endearing) way that he talked with his mouth open when he was eating and remembered something exciting or important. The impossible green-ness of his eyes, or how long his eyelashes were, or the fullness of his lips when he said Castiel's name. The thoughts also took a less innocent turn when he noticed the way Dean's t-shirts would cling to his body when training for football, or when Castiel's eyes would follow a drop of swear from Dean's neck, into the collar of his shirt, wishing he could follow further to the covered area. In short, the burning passion he'd had for Dean Winchester in the beginning was still there, only fueled with something other than hate.

These thoughts were always quickly dispelled. For one, Dean Winchester, quarterback and notorious ladies man, was straight. Nothing he said or did indicated that Dean was anything less than straight as an arrow. He went after, slept with, dated and talked about girls. Secondly, although Dean was undeniably not the jerk Castiel thought him to be, he was sure Dean would not want to risk his social status any more than he already was by being his friend. And third of all, Castiel himself was not sure how he felt about Dean. He was positive that he was physically attracted to him (okay, thought he was the most beautiful person to ever exist), and enjoyed spending time with him, but that was far different than a relationship. Okay, Dean made him laugh, and smile, and was considerate, and made him feel important, and was practically… in Castiel's eyes… perfect… but still. He had only begun to talk to him two months ago… (two months and three weeks to be exact, though he would not admit to knowing that.) Dean had just called him his friend. He would not allow himself to mess that up.

They arrived at the diner in a little time, with few words exchanged between them. He chose instead to listen to Dean's Metallica, (his philosophy was driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole) in comfortable silence. Sam was as excited as he ever was to see Castiel, and immediately began to talk when he was picked up from school. Dean had asked earlier if he minded if Sam tagged along, and Cas had of course answered that he didn't. After several minutes of garble and excited chattering, Dean threw him the 'shut up now Sam' look, effectively quieting him.

After sitting down in one of the booths in the back, they flipped through the menus.

"Bacon cheeseburger." Said Dean with a smile, as Sam wrinkled his nose. "What's with the bitchface Sammy? Not meet your standards of rabbit food?" Sam just rolled his eyes at Dean.

"Don't call me Sammy." Dean ignored him and turned to Cas.

"And for you Cas?" Castiel smiled slightly.

"I'll have the same thing as you, Dean, I suppose." It was at that moment the waitress decided to come to their table. She was a pretty young girl with long chesnut hair and heavily made-up eyes. Her large hoop earring glinted under the diner's fluorescent lighting as she cracked her gum noisily and pulled out a pad to jot down their orders. Sam ordered a salad and Dean snorted, telling the waitress his own order. She then turned to Castiel, her eyes sweet and her tone sweeter.

"And what can I get for you, honey?" Castiel did not notice the change in her demeanor. Dean however, was experienced in situations such as this, and noticed the change instantly. His eyes tightened, and his body involuntarily shifted towards Cas, who turned to him and smiled.

"I'll have the same thing as Dean." He said in a voice that sounded as if he believed everybody knew who Dean Winchester was. And as he said that, smiling at Dean, not even paying the attractive young waitress any mind, Dean's eyes softened again as he returned the smile, and the waitress gave Sam a knowing one in response.

Their food was consumed in record time, and they returned to the Winchester house by five o clock, where movie night promptly began. Dean was nothing less than shell-shocked when Cas stated he had never in fact seen the batman movies, and insisted that was what they watch. It was one of the best nights of Castiel's life. He had never been out much, so sitting with Dean, joking with him, and laughing with him was one of the highlights of Castiel's year. Especially when Sam spilled soda on Dean, and Dean in response had flipped Sam the finger, and haphazardly peeled off his shirt, tossing it to some unidentified corner of the room.

Dean's body was everything Castiel had (un-admittedly) imagined. It was toned and muscled and tanned and dusted lightly with freckles from his broad shoulders, to his pushed-in bellybutton. Castiel's eyes were trailing down the wispy golden patch of hair to the belt of his jeans before he ripped his eyes away, and calmed his raging blush (and other parts of his awakened anatomy) and glued his eyes back to the screen. Dean had pulled on a hoodie lying on the armchair and plopped down next to Cas.

And as the two of them sat as close as they could without freaking the other out, occasionally brushing hands, or locking gazes and smiling at each other, Castiel knew his answer. He may possibly, maybe, be falling in love with Dean Winchester.

And the feelings only got stronger from there. Much stronger. When Dean would smile at him, he would go beet red. When Dean would compliment him in any way, shape, or form, he would lose ability to consciously think for several moments. And when Dean would touch him, Castiel would melt into a puddle of unresponsive goo. If Dean had noticed he hadn't said anything, but his friend Balthazar had.

"Cassie. What on earth is up with you and the Winchester boy?" He asked one day during their writing period. "You two seem attached at the hip lately, my condolences mate." Castiel had simply looked at him and said with a straight face,

"Dean Winchester is my friend." Balthazar had looked a bit taken back at this, but had nonetheless shaken it off and put his usual smarmy smile back in place.

"And how is he treating you?" Castiel then thought of the places Dean had taken him, the conversations they had, and the things he'd shown him. A dreamy look crossed his face.

"Wonderfully, Balthazar." He said with a smile, reserved for Dean, which sometimes peeked through when he was thinking too hard about the eldest Winchester. And Balthazar had always been good at reading people, just as Castiel was. And then it clicked for him.

"Oh my goodness… Cassie… tell me your not falling in love with the oaf." Castiel's smile had been response enough. Balthazar hadn't brought it up until several days later, when he walked up to Castiel and Dean, who were quietly enjoying lunch together. Castiel had been somewhat confused at first, seeing as Balthazar had never shown anything less than dislike for Dean, but Balthazar simply walked up like he owned the joint, and smiled as Castiel.

"Good day Cassie, see you've got your new boyfriend with you." Castiel had blushed, and Dean ducked his head to hide the bashful smile spreading across his face. "You don't mind if I have a quick word, do you?" But before either could answer, Balthazar dropped to his knees, and began to whisper in Dean Winchester's ear.

First, Dean's eyes widened, then his face turned the color of a cherry tomato. Afterwards, he muttered a low, "Of course…. I would never do that!" And seemingly satisfied, Balthazar pulled away, small smirk on his face.

"Alrighty then." He waved, ignoring a confused Castiel. "Tata then, see you later, word finished." And walked away before Castiel could even question him. The silence settled for a few moments before Castiel slowly turned his head to Dean, Dean knowing what he was going to say before he even said it. And the tiny smile on Dean's face made Castiel's heart hammer.

"It was nothing Cas, you know, just, best friend stuff. Wanted to make sure I was treating you alright." Castiel tilted his head in question, and Dean's eyes softened.

"When he questioned me, I told him you were treating me sufficiently as a friend…" Castiel murmered, locking gaze with Dean.

"Really?" asked Dean softly. "I guess he was just double checking." And the conversation ended there, the rest of the afternoon spent in comfortable silence.

It wasn't until several weeks later that Castiel was walking down the hall, and happened to hear Dean Winchester's voice coming from inside the empty multi-purpose room. Castiel was about to go in and greet him, when a peculiar sentence came from Dean's mouth.

"I know Jo! I'm going to tell him! Soon!" Jo Harvelle was one of Dean's best friends. They had practically grown up together, and had even dated for a while, before deciding it was creepy and borderline incestual. Jo's pretty voice answered in a commanding tone.

"Well, you've had quite a while now Dean, and I'm tired of listening to you whine!" Castiel didn't mean to eavesdrop, he really didn't, but he couldn't help being intrigued.

"I know I just… the kid used to hate me Jo, and I'm finally talking to him, and I don't wanna mess this up! I mean, he's the reason I've bullied Crowley for all these years…" Castiel stilled. Was Dean… talking about… him? Why would be the reason Dean bullied Crowley? Jo's voice sounded again.

"Well, it's not like that poor kid could've known Dean! Nobody knew, except me! And if you tell him and something comes of it, you know you can't keep it a secret! Are you prepared to let the whole school know?" Dean's response was instantaneous.

"Of course. He matters more to me than their goddamned opinions." And then the guilt became too much for Castiel. He slowly opened the door to the gymnasium and called out,

"Dean? Are you in here?" There was a moment of breath holding silence before he heard Dean exhale and yell,

"Yeah Cas! Hey!" And run over to where he was standing. Jo trailed behind him, giving Castiel a smile.

"Hello, Castiel." She greeted warmly. They had met each other before due to Dean, and several student activities meetings. For one of the most popular girls in school, she was very kind and down to earth. He returned a large smile, and Dean inhaled sharply.

"Good morning Joanna." Jo smiled again, this time less formally.

"Please Cas, it's Jo." Castiel laughed lightly.

"Jo then." She beamed.

"Alright, alright." Said Dean, waving his hand in the direction of the door. "Enough with the chick fest, didn't you say you had somewhere to be, anyway Jo?" Jo gave him a knowing glance, before nodding, her blonde curls bobbing in place.

"Yeah, lacrosse practice, thanks asshatt." Turning on her heel, and giving a one-handed salute, she walked through the door, but not before yelling, "Later, Castiel." Once the door closed behind her, it was just he and Dean alone, in the empty gym. Castiel turned to Dean.

"Hello Dean." And Dean's expression immediately softened to the one that he reserved for when he and Castiel were alone.

"Hey Cas." He replied, looking down at him happily.

"How was your morning?" Castiel inquired, looking up to meet Dean's gaze. Dean smiled, although there was something off about it, almost as if he were nervous. Castiel wondered if it had anything to do with the conversation. What did Dean have to tell him? Maybe Dean was just pretending to be his friend. Castiel's stomach dropped at the thought, but he kept his expression neutral.

"It was good, I guess, waking up early always sucks ass…" He replied, rubbing the back on his neck, one of the universal Dean Winchester signs for, 'I'm nervous.' He exhaled. "But, at least it's Friday. Speaking of which, I'd like to ask you something." Castiel just titled his head slightly, as if to say, 'Go on, I'm listening.' Dean took a breath.

"Well, uhm, Sammy is staying over his friend's house tonight, a sleepover thing, and I really don't like being home alone, and I was wondering if maybe…" He paused and met Castiel's gaze. "Maybe, if you'd like to come and stay the night… with me. Well not… with me! But… with me… at my… house." Castiel had to bite his tongue to keep the words,

'I would not mind spending the night _with you _with you either.' From escaping his mouth. Instead, he let out a light chuckle at Dean's nervousness.

"Dean, of course I would love to stay with you." He smiled, showing slight teeth, his eyes crinkling. Dean's breath hitched.

"Really? I mean because, it's just be the two of us…" Castiel stopped his thoughts from the slightly inappropriate road they were traveling on to answer Dean.

"I see no problem with that situation." Maybe Dean would even tell him what he apparently, 'was going to tell him soon' tonight. Maybe that's what was making him so nervous. But another glance at Dean showed him to be nothing but ecstatic.

"Great, give you a ride in the Impala after school? We can stop at your house if you want…" Castiel nodded.

"That would be sufficient Dean. I will meet you in the usual place." And with that they parted ways, both impatiently waiting for the day to be over.

Finally, it was, and Castiel walked out to meet a smiling Dean leaning against the Impala. Once they were inside, Castiel realized Dean had never been to his house, and calmly started directing him. Once they reached the large white dwelling, Dean let out a low whistle.

"Nice digs, Cas." Castiel blushed.

"To accommodate my large family. You remember I have many siblings?" Dean's face flicked back to that conversation.

"Oh yeah… are they… home?" He asked, as they closed the doors of the Impala, and started up the walkway. Cas shrugged.

"They should be." And true to his word, as soon as the door was opened, castile was glomped in an enormous bear hug, by a twenty year old man sucking on a lollipop.

"Cassie!" He cried excitedly. "I missed you! How was school." Castiel didn't move or display any emotion at the affection, he simply winced in discomfort.

"Fine Gabriel. Please get off of me." With a huff he did so, looking slightly pissy until he noticed the plus one.

"Cassie? Who is this?" He asked, gesturing to Dean curiously. Castiel smiled.

"This is my friend, Dean. Dean, this is my brother Gabriel." Before Dean could speak Gabriel had grabbed Dean's hand in both of his, and was shaking furiously.

"Oh, so you're the famous Dean Winchester!" Castiel blushed.

"Gabe…" He warned, but was ignored in favor of talking to Dean, who had wide eyes, and was staring slightly frightened at the eccentric older brother in front of him.

"Now I still don't quite understand why Cassie stopped hating you, but all I know is that your friends now and our little Cassie over here absolutely adores you! Right Cassie?" Cas was too red to speak, luckily, a smooth womanly voice interrupted from the hall.

"Gabriel, stop scaring the guests." And Castiel smiled as his older sister Anna walked in. She was a pretty woman, with blue eyes, fiery red hair, and pale skin, complete with a motherly smile on her face.

"Anna." Castiel breathed in relief.

"You must be Dean Winchester." She said, wiping her wet hand on her apron before extending it. "Pleasure. I am Castiel's sister, Anna." Dean smiled and shook her hand, breathing in the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Anna turned to Cas. "Are you two staying?" Castiel shook his head.

"No Anna, I've come to get my things, I plan to stay at Dean's house tonight." Anna opened her mouth to answer, but the voice that sounded next was not hers.

"He should at least buy you dinner first." Came a sarcastic, rumbling voice from a boy who bounded down the stairs, taking them two by two. He had shaggy midnight hair and dark brown, almost black eyes. His skin was pale and he dressed in dark jeans, and a black button down.

"Luke!" Anna scolded, turning towards him. But Luke just smiled, and extended his hand to Dean.

"Dean Winchester, right? I'm Luke. Or Lucifer. So, screw with my brother and I'll kill you, you got that?" Dean opened his mouth to reply, when he was cut off again by another voice from another person descending the stairs.

"Pay no attention to my twin, he's a jackass." And twin was hard to believe. This boy was Lucifer's opposite in every way. Ice blue eyes, short blonde hair, a muscular frame and light jeans with a blue t-shirt. "I'm Michael… but he is right… no screwing with Cas." By this time Cas was as red as a cherry tomato, and Dean looked like he wanted to melt into a puddle on the floor.

"I'm not… I wouldn't screw with Cas… he's my friend." He said quietly. And then, when it seemed like Dean couldn't get anymore overwhelmed, another voice sounded.

"Good." Came the deep, booming vibrato of Uriel as he stepped into the room. Dean' eyes went up and down, taking in the man's incredible height, and intimidating air. Uriel extended a hand, shaking Dean's firmly, before dropping it back to its side. Finally, Castiel let out a long breath.

"Dean, these are my brothers, Gabriel, Lucifer, Michael, and Uriel. And that is my sister Anna. Everybody, this is my friend Dean Winchester." Dean gave a small wave and looked at all of them, before Castiel sighed heavily. "I'm going upstairs to gather my things, I'll be back momentarily." As h tromped up the stairs, he heard his brothers and sisters talking.

"Where's he going?"

"Dean's house."

"Dean's house?"

"Yup."

"Slumber party!" Castiel rolled his eyes and hoped Dean would survive the several moments it took him to get his things. He quickly bounded up the stairs to his room, and gathered several items. Some sweatpants, a toothbrush, and a few other essentials, tossing them into his blue duffel. He finished in record time, running back down the stairs, and looking into the kitchen to see something rather funny.

Dean was receiving threatening stares from his family, and in response seemed to have turned a shade paler than usual. Castiel bit back a laugh before calling, "Dean, are you ready to go?" Dean nodded all too quickly, backing out of the kitchen with a quick, 'It was nice to meet you.' And out the door.

Castiel smiled the whole drive back to Dean's house. When they finally arrived, Dean opened the door and Castiel walked in, plopping his bag on the couch and turning to smile at Dean.

"So, as I've said before, I'm not very practiced in social situations…" Dean's smile was blinding, amusement showing in his eyes.

"It's okay Cas, let's order a pizza, I'm starved." Castiel nodded in agreement as Dean pulled out his cellphone, gesturing to the couch. "Make yourself at home… plain pizza okay?" Castiel nodded and threw himself on the couch next to his bag. As Dean placed his order through the phone with the pizza man, Castiel sat on the couch and allowed his thoughts to race through his head. Over the past few weeks, things had changed subtly with Dean. The changes weren't something that could be noticed by an outsider. But they were something Castiel noticed.

Dean would touch him more. When they were talking, Dean would casually place a hand on his shoulder, or his arm, and before they parted ways, give it a light squeeze. Or when they watched TV, he would smile and sling his arm around Castiel's shoulders, or sometimes he would do this whilst walking down the hall. There was one instance in particular that made Castiel's face go hot when he thought of it. Castiel had been telling Dean a story, and Dean had been listening intently, staring at Castiel, when out of the blue. He reached up and brushed a stray hair from Castiel face. Castiel had frozen and Dean had blushed and pulled his hand away, averting his gaze. That was the moment Castiel had confirmed it. He was in love with Dean Winchester. Past falling.

And now the object of his desires hung up the phone, and smiled over to him like he was the most important person in the world. Castiel's heart flipped in his chest, thrumming dramatically as Dean plopped down next to him, showing his pearly whites. And arm was casually slung around Castiel shoulders, and he could barely contain his smile.

"So… I was thinking some movies, any suggestions?" Castiel shrugged, matching Dean's smile.

"I am fine with anything Dean, you're far more versed in pop-culture than I am." Dean shrugged at got up off the couch, walking over to the movie rack, pulling one out.

"Sammy always tells me this is a good one, I've never seen it…" Dean said, holding up a copy of _A Clockwork Orange. _Castiel's eyebrows raised.

"You're brother has seen _A Clockwork Orange_? How old is he again?" Dean looked at the movie and shrugged.

"Sammy's always been mature… so… you wanna watch this one?" Castiel let the smile return to his face at Dean's hopeful tone.

"Yes Dean, that seems perfectly acceptable." Dean allowed his apprehensive look to turn happy again as he popped the movie into the player settling back into the couch with Castiel. They stayed there watching the movie with baited breath, sitting comfortable close, Dean's arm linked around his. And as the movie began to get disturbing, (as Castiel knew it would) he cocooned closer and closer into Dean, snuggling into the warmth he provided, until he was practically sticking his head in the crook of Dean's neck. Cas winced as a particularly graphic part flashed across the screen, pulling a chuckle from Dean, who seemed content to draw Castiel a little closer.

"Wow, Cas, I never knew you were so sensitive when it came to motion pictures." He said in a joking tone, turning his head to face Castiel. Castiel scowled and turned to look at Dean's their faces a hairsbreadth apart.

"I'm not sensitive Dean… it's just… I don't see why it isn't bothering you!" Dean simply smirked, meeting Castiel's eyes with a soft gaze.

"Because I'm not all soft and fluffy." Castile huffed indignantly.

"I am not soft and fluffy!" Dean laughed again, throwing his head back.

"You even _looked _soft and fluffy when you said that!" He looked down and met Castiel's eyes again. "Don't worry, it's cute." And then all Castiel could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat thrumming in his ears. _It's cute. It's cute. It's cute. _The words swirled around in his head as Dean's eyes widened, and they sat there, staring at each other. The silence was nearly piercing, and after what seemed like one-thousand years, Dean seemed to start to lean in. Castiel couldn't really be sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not, but Dean seemed to be leaning closer… and closer… and closer… and…

The doorbell rang. Dean and Castiel jumped apart , their eyes turning into saucer as they simply stared at each other, listening to the doorbell chime again. Seeing as it was Dean's house, Catsiel sat awkwardly, waiting for Dean to make a move and answer the door. After several moments when he still didn't, Castiel finally shifted away, lifting himself off of the couch, and shuffled awkwardly towards the door. He threw it open, only to reveal Chuck Shurley, a shy boy in their grade who was known to have a crush on Castiel, balancing a pizza box in one hand.

"C-Castiel!" He exclaimed, nearly dropping the pizza. "What… what are you doing here? You don't live here… not that I know where you live or anything…" Chuck was now using his free hand to scratch the back of his neck. Castiel blinked, trying to take in the entire, slightly creepy, onslaught of words.

"I'm… I'm here visiting a friend Chuck." Castiel didn't notice Dean had moved off of the couch, and joined him in the hallway. Chuck nodded, handing Castiel the pizza, and blushing, studying his shoes.

"That's um… $13.97." Castiel pulled out a few rumpled bills and handed them to Chuck, who didn't even bother counting as he shoved them into his pants pocket, still avoiding eye contact with Castiel. Castiel wanted to shut the door, but Chuck seemed like he still wanted to say something, and Castiel didn't want to be rude. Finally, Chuck took a deep breath, and looked up.

"Listen, I was wondering if maybe… maybe you wanted to go see a movie sometime?" Castiel blushed and Chuck ducked his head down and the two of them could've sworn they heard a low growl from somewhere behind them. "It could be, you know, just as friends…" As much as Castiel didn't want to date this boy, he figured turning down his request for friendship would be rude, so heaving a sigh, he responded.

"That sounds fine Chuck." The growl was emitted again. Chuck smiled. "I'd love to go to the movies with you… as a friend of course." Chuck's expression seemed to fall a bit, but the boy didn't let it bruise his spirit. "However, I am busy currently and do not believe now would be the best time to arrange such things, goodnight Chuck." So with a smile and a wave, Chuck walked off, and Castiel shut the door and spun around, only to come nearly nose-to-nose with Dean Winchester. Needless to say, he almost went into cardiac arrest.

"Yes Dean?" he managed to get out as casually as possible. Dean simply raised an eyebrow at him, opening his mouth, closing it, then taking the pizza and walking into the kitchen.

"He was practically drooling at your feet." He heard Dean call as he followed him, finding him pulling apart cheesy slices and throwing them on to paper plates. Castiel blushed, looking down, before accepting the plate Dean was holding out to him.

"I am aware of Chuck's feelings for me." He said, setting his plate down on the counter. "I however do not share similar ones." Dean wiggled his eyebrows, hopping up to sit on the counter.

"Why not?" He asked through a mouthful of cheese. Castiel almost smiled at the quirk, how was it Dean managed to make him smile by doing something as disgusting as talking with his mouth full? Castiel sighed, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. 'Well, it's now or never…' he thought, looking at the tiled floor.

"Because I already entertain romantic feelings towards someone else." There was silence for several beats. Dean swallowed loudly. His voice came out weak and forced when he replied.

"R-really?" He asked, his voice catching. If Castiel didn't know better… Dean sounded… upset. Castiel snuck a glance at him, only to realize the boy was looking at him like he was about to cry. Weird.

"Yes." Said Castiel softly, playing with the hem of his shirt. Dean hopped down off the counter, taking a step closer to Castiel. And then another.

"Cas… Cas I…" He stopped searching for words, while Castiel looked confusedly up at him. "Look… I want to know who this person is… but first I have to tell you something. I… I put it off because I thought it could ruin our entire friendship… but I guess now I see… that was a mistake." Dean looked up, choked up. "Too little too late, eh?" Castiel tilted his head as Dean took another step closer to him, grabbing his arm.

"Dean… I do not…" Dean looked down at him through tear glazed eyes.

"Just go with it for five seconds… humor me… okay?" All Castiel could do was nod, while Dean took a deep breath, and surged forward, sealing the gap and pressing their lips together.

The kiss was warm, and wonderful, and everything a kiss should be. The electric shock, butterflies in the tummy, fireworks in the head feeling erupted throughout Castiel until he felt like he would explode, but before he could throw his arms around Dean and kiss him back, Dean pulled away. Castiel nearly whined in protest.

"I've been wanting to do that since the day I saw you…" Dean breathed shakily, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Castiel's.

A breathless, "Dean…" Was all Castiel could manage as Dean softly shushed him.

"Just… just let me talk, okay?" Castiel could once again only bring himself to nod as he stared into Dean Winchester's forest green eyes, which were less than an inch away from his. Never before had he seen the depth, the vibrancy, the different shades of green and the small flecks of yellow that danced around his onyx pupil. Dean took a deep breath, and Castiel felt it ghost across his lips when he exhaled, wanting nothing more than to surge forward and lock their lips together again. But he waited for Dean, who slowly began to talk.

"Cas… Castiel… I remember when you were first assigned to tutor me, and you asked why I always stared at you… and I said it wasn't because I hated you. And Cas… it wasn't… it was because I liked you… a lot." Castiel gasped sharply, but Dean continued on with his story. "I mean, I remember the first day I ever saw you. You were wearing that trench coat that was way too big on you, and your hair was all mussed up, and you had the biggest, bluest eyes I had ever seen… and from the moment I saw them I just… anyway…. You were sitting alone in the corner reading _Great Expectations, _and I just thought, 'Who is that gorgeous boy… I have to have him.'" He stopped, and squeezed his eyes closed. "And I wanted you Cas. I wanted you so bad but, you never noticed me, and then I started being a jerk and ignoring you, and by then it was too late because you already hated me." Castiel felt his eyes begin to moisten, wanting desperately to take action, but allowing Dean to finish his speech.

"We were on totally opposite sides of the social spectrum Cas, and I should've hated you, but the truth is, every word that came out of your mouth… hell…every breath that you took made me want you more… the only thing I could do to make myself feel better, was bully Crowley… the little shit… he really liked you too… he said some inappropriate things… things you were too special for." Castiel felt his heart clench, whilst somewhere in his mind, the conversation he's over heard began to make sense.

"And then, then you got assigned to tutor me Cas, and it was like a dream come true. I finally got to be near you, to see you… to maybe, show you what you meant to me…" He trailed off, meeting Castiel's eyes with the most tender look he'd ever seen. "Those eyes still get to me you know…" He said, the corner of his lips quirking into a smile. "The thing is… Castiel… over the past few months… of being your friend, and getting to know you…. I realized that I more than 'want you' Cas…" He took a deep breath, and pressed his forehead harder against Castiel's. "I love you… I really… really do." And then Castiel felt like he could die and be happy. Dean Winchester… had just kissed him… was holding him… and had just told him he loved him. He barely came down off of cloud nine long enough to hear Dean say, "So, whoever this guy is… he needs to know he's really lucky because…" But Castiel was done listening. He simply rolled his eyes, and pushed up onto his toes, pressing his mouth to Dean's hungrily. Dean's eyes flew, open, then slid shut, as his arms immediately encircled him, one going tight around his slim waist, the other fisting in his dark black locks, making them even more unruly.

In response to this, Castiel threw his arms up and around Dean's neck, both hands tangling in his hair, tugging persistently on the short locks. A moan was then released into the kiss, but neither could say whom it was from. After several moments of moving against each other, relishing in the electric feel of the kiss, Dean's tongue slipped out, tracing the line between Castiel's lips. Castiel gasped, parting them, just enough for Dean's tongue to slip in. He then moaned, allowing Dean's tongue to map out the inside of his mouth, his own prodding back, fighting but Dean's. The kiss lasted as long as humanly possible, before oxygen was necessary. They slowly pulled away, not moving, their lips still only a few centimeters apart.

"Cas…" Dean said hoarsely. Castiel murmured a small, 'mmhmmm.' "Not that that wasn't… amazing… but…" Castiel could practically feel Dean's words on his lips, as his eyes began to drift shut, moving his head in closer to Dean's. "What?" Castiel let out a small amused chuckle.

"The man I had developed feelings for…" He whispered against Dean's lips, smiling when he felt the other boy shiver. "Was you, obviously." Dean's eyes snapped open, looking up the meet Castiel's happy, lazy, heavily lidded ones. "Dean… over these past few months I have been falling in love with you… and I only fall more and more each day." He felt Dean stiffen, and in response, he leaned forward, pecking Dean's lips lightly, lingering there, and saying his next words against Dean's mouth, so he could feel it. "I love you, Dean Winchester." And then Dean moaned and kissed Castiel again. Castiel had just began to kiss back when Dean pulled away, leaning his forehead against Cas's. Cas followed his lips, and groaned in protest. He could practically feel Dean smiling, and when he allowed his eyes to drift open and look into Dean's, he nearly gasped.

Dean's eyes were the same beautiful green he had become accustomed to, but more open… more beautiful… more happy. The pain and locked away emotion now sprung free, and his eyes were glossed over wet… and filled with… Castiel gasped. Love. Dean was looking down at him with intensely profound love.

"Cas…" He breathed lightly. He met Castiel's gaze, and Castiel was positive he was looking at Dean in the same way. "I've been… waiting… _forever, _to her you say that." Castiel felt his heart swell at the fact Dean had been waiting for _his_ love. "Please tell me this is the truth, I'm not dreaming." Castiel almost laughed at the disbelief laced in Dean's voice.

"No Dean… you are not dreaming…" Castiel could barely shake the thought himself… that maybe he was dreaming. "Though I might be…" Dean laughed.

"No Cas… this is real…" And Castiel shivered as he felt the weight behind those words. This… whatever they had… was real. Then Dean leaned forward, whispering into Castiel's ear, lips tracing the shell. "And, I'd _really _like to kiss you again…" In response Castiel simply connected his lips to Dean's again, And Dean immediately responded, pushing him up against the counter. The kiss was getting heated, tongues were tangling and hands were pulling and groping, and feeling, and mouths were connecting and re-connecting hastily in between moans, gasps for breath, and desperate cries of each other's names.

Finally Castiel's hand slid from its place in Dean's hair, down the curve of his back, hiking up the t-shirt and palming at the smooth expanse of skin underneath. The electric feeling of their bare skin touching sent surprised shivers up both of their spines as Dean let out a breathy moan.

"Cas..." He said brokenly, pulling the smaller boy closer to him, planting, warm, wet open mouthed kisses across his jaw, and down his neck. Castiel's body was heating up with something he'd only ever felt when he thought of Dean, but one hundred times stronger. And excited hotness pooled in his lower stomach, and he felt like he needed Dean to do something… anything. And before his mind had caught up with his words, he heard himself gasping,

"Dean! Dean… please Dean… I need you!" Dean paused his kissing, and looked down at Castiel, arousal and hope evident in his eyes.

"Cas…" He spoke, this panting. "Are you, are you sure?" Castiel blushed red, but hurriedly nodded.

"Dean I… I've wanted you for a while now… and… I've never been more sure of something…" He looked down, turning beet-red, his voice faltering a little. "Unless of course, you don't want to… because I completely understand!" Dean cut him off with a short, firm kiss.

"No Cas! God no, of _course _I want to! I want to more than anything… I mean, you have no idea how many dreams I've had about this moment." Cas raised an eyebrow, and Dean blushed. He then met Castiel's eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you were sure… because after this, there's no going back. Are you positive, Cas?" Castiel smiled.

"I am. I love you, Dean." Castiel saw Dean's eyes soften, then fill with desire.

"Good. I love you too… I promise I'll make this good for you Cas." Castiel leaned forward, and kissed Dean's cheek, lingering.

"I trust you." He felt Dean's cheek lift into a smile under his lips.

"Good." And with that he tilted his head and met Castiel's lips again. This time the kiss was slow, and meaningful, full of purpose. Their lips parted and they tasted each other, and they could feel the love practically seeping into their bones. Their bodies were pressed so tightly together their movement was constricted, and before he noticed it, Castiel was up on the counter, his legs wrapped around Dean's waist, ducking his head down, kissing Dean. Castiel felt Dean slip the trench coat off of his shoulders, and it fell onto the counter, pooling around his waist. Dean's fingers moved slowly and purposefully as he untangled his fingers from the dark locks, and traced down his back, pushing up his blue t-shirt, his hands running under and feeling the skin. Castiel moaned as Dean traced the dimples on his back, the curve of his spine, and his shoulder blades, moving around to thumb his nipple, and do the same to his hipbones, which nearly had Castiel arching off the counter. Dean smiled into their kiss.

"Sensitive?" He said in a cocky tone, tracing them again.

"Dean!" Castiel breathlessly gasped, as Dean reconnected their lips, taking the bottom of his t-shirt and slowly pulling it over Castiel's head, breaking their kiss momentarily to do so. Dean pulled back to look at Cas, love skinning in his eyes, as the grew wide when they locked over a nasty scar, healed, white, and indented slightly from the rest of Castiel's pale skin. Worst of all, it was just above the nipple on the left side… right over his heart. Dean's eyes looked up at Castiel's questioningly. Castiel turned red, his eyes filling with tears as he looked away from Dean.

"Remember I…" He choked up, his voice coming out weak. "Remember I told you about when my father found out about my sexual orientation and he… he attacked me?" A tear fell from Cas's eyes onto his thigh, darkening the denim of his jeans.

Dean's voice came out choked up as well. "Your… your Dad did this to you?" Castiel weakly nodded, causing more tears to fall.

"I… I know it's disgusting… I know it makes me…" He trailed off, not looking up. He sat in silence, allowing tears to fall until suddenly, Dean's hand cupped his face, turning Castiel's head to face him. Dean's eyes met his beautiful blue ones, clouded over with tears, and suddenly, Dean's face came towards him, kissing the tears away. Castiel gasped, feeling Dean's light touch against his face.

"You." Kiss to the lips. "Are…" Another kiss. "beautiful." Castiel felt more tears stream down his face at Dean's tender words, as he began kissing down his neck, and chest, and finally, pressing his lips to the scar, kissing over his heart. "So beautiful Cas… and I promise I'll never let anything hurt you… ever again." Cas allowed several more tears to fall as Dean kissed around the scar, until finally, he drifted down slightly, taking Castiel's nipple in his mouth, causing Castiel to arch and gasp.

"Dean!" Dean just smirked a little, biting it lightly then sucking hard, making Castiel moan and pull at Dean's hair. His mouth open in an 'o'. Dean released the nipple with a wet pop, moving on to place kisses across his chest, suckling on a small freckles underneath the right nipple, before repeating the process on that one. By the time it was released, Cas was a whimpering, clutching, desperate mess. Dean just smirked again, and continued his trail down, kissing and licking his stomach, nipping lightly then soothing the red skin with his tongue, which Castiel was finding to be very skilled. Dean spent a good deal of time on his hipbones, licking and kissing and biting and tracing them over with his tongue and thumbs, whispering something like, 'Your fucking hipbones…' under his breath. Finally, Dean caught the dark trail of hair lightly between his teeth, before slowly moving his hands to Castiel's belt buckle.

Dean looked up at Cas questioningly, and all Cas could manage was a desperate, "Dean, please!" His erection was hard, and painfully straining against his jeans. Dean didn't need anymore incentive, as he quickly unbuckled Castiel's belt, pulling it through the loops with a whoosh, and throwing it somewhere, hearing the clank of the metal on the floor, but not halting his progress. He quickly popped the metal snap, and very deliberately, unzipped his jeans, looking up at Cas. And fuck if that didn't make Cas even harder. Then Dean slowly began removing Castiel's jeans. Castiel used his arms to lift himself slightly off of the counter, so Dean could slip the pants past the curve of his butt, and Castiel lowered himself back down again, moaning as the denim dragged across his erection. Dean smiled smugly, pulling the jeans all the way off, after Cas hastily kicked off his shoes, then toed off his socks. Dean threw the jeans into another corner of the kitchen, far away from the belt.

Then Cas sat in front of him, breathing heavily, wearing only his boxers. "Cas…" He whispered, palming his erection, earning a breathy moan from the undone boy in front of him. Cas swallowed as Dean repeated the process with his underwear slowly sliding them off like he did his jeans, revealing Castiel's erection, curling towards his abdomen, beads of pre-come gathered at the tip. Dean discarded his boxers, and looking Cas in the eyes, darted his tongue out, sweeping across the tip.  
Castiel didn't know whether to come, or die of pleasure. Instead, he settled on throwing his head back, and screaming, "Dean!" Which seemed to be the only word he knew, as Dean's warm, wet mouth engulfed him. Castiel had to restrain himself from thrusting into Dean's mouth as he moved up and down his shaft. Dean's tongue, as it turned out, was even more skilled than Castiel originally thought, as it worked around him, licking at the vein underneath, and occasionally sweeping across the tip, gathering the leaking fluid. And Cas was not proud of the sounds he was making.

"Dean!" He gasped, as Dean took him in deeper, the tip of his erection hitting the back of Dean's throat. "Dean! I can't… there isn't… Dean!" He could practically feel Dean's smug look as he only increased his speed, sucking harder on Castiel's erection. "P- please… Dean! I need… I!" Then Dean started humming. Some old tune Castiel recognized, one that he sometimes played when they were riding in his car. Well, now Castiel was never going to be able to listen to _that _song without getting an erection again. But the humming was all it took. "Dean! I'm going to-!" But he didn't even finish before he was coming, spilling down Dean's throat. Dean just kept sucking as Castiel rode out his orgasm, his head thrown back, his mouth parted in a silent cry, before he uttered one last, "Dean!" Then, he released Castiel's softening erection with a small pop, looking up at him, and very deliberately, _swallowing._ Castiel didn't know it was possible to get turned on again so soon after coming, but… well… Dean Winchester. While Castiel sat on the counter, panting heavily, Dean surged up, locking lips with him again. Castiel could taste himself on Dean's tongue, and grimaced slightly, but returned the kiss with gusto.

"Castiel…" Dean whispered, pulling away and resting his forehead against Cas's. Castiel smiled, and locked lips with him again, this time the kiss was slow, and sloppy, laced with love and contentment. However, it slowly grew heated again, Castiel abruptly deciding Dean was wearing too many clothes, and breaking the kiss to peel off his shirt and throw it to the side, hastily reconnecting their lips as soon as it cleared Dean's face. His hands then drifted down, undoing Dean's belt, hands grazing over Dean's rock hard erection. Castiel broke the kiss.

"Wow, someone is really happy right now…" Dean just snickered, rolling his eyes.

"Obviously, you've never seen yourself come." Castiel quirked an eyebrow, tilting his head. "It's hot… even hotter than the head tilting thing you do… which _always _got me." Castiel turned cherry tomato red, choosing to kiss Dean again instead of reply, his hands pulling the belt from its loops. After several moments of heated kissing, Castiel cupping Dean through his jeans, Dean broke the kiss, Cas chasing his lips.

"Bedroom?" He asked breathlessly, and Castiel simply nodded in response, hopping off the counter, tugging Dean along with him. They barely made it upstairs without dying, stopping every two steps to kiss, pushing each other against the wall in fits of passion. When they finally did make it to Dean's bedroom, the door was slammed open with force, and they fell onto the bed together, their arms wrapped around each other tightly. Somehow, Dean found himself splayed out on the covers, Cas straddling his waist, grinding his hips very deliberately against Dean's as he leaned down, kissing Dean's neck and collarbone.

"Cas…" Dean moaned as the boy's kissing went lower suckling lightly on his nipples, tongue dipping into his bellybutton, and at the waistband of his jeans. Castiel's hand slowly went up, undoing the snap of his jeans, and taking his time, dragged the zipper down with his teeth, drawing a low moan from Dean that went straight to Castiel's cock. Castiel after that wasted no time in discarding the garment, followed by his underwear. And then Dean was completely naked under Castiel. They were naked together. They were in love and were fucking naked and they were about to have sex. Castiel looked up, meeting Dean's eyes, and slowly reached a hand up, gripping his shaft. Dean moaned, but didn't break eyes contact, as Castiel slowly began moving up and down. Dean then gasped sharply as Castiel tongue gave the tip of his erection a long lick, sucking lightly.

"Fuck, Cas!" He yelled, even more turned on by the fact that as Castiel was slowly lowering his mouth onto Dean's erection, his big blue eyes never broke contact with Dean's. He was moving up and down, and he was fucking staring at Dean.

Castiel, meanwhile, concentrated on the task at hand, trying not to think, 'Holy shit! I've got Dean Winchester's fucking dick in my mouth!' Instead, he moved up and down faster, scraping his teeth lightly against the skin, lapping at the tip, and repeating the process, all the while maintaining eye contact with Dean. He was also enjoying Dean's cries of,

"Cas! Holy shit!" or, "Fuck Cas!" or, "Oh my God… Cas!" or, the occasional, "I love you Cas!" They, along with the gasps and moans were all music to Castiel's ears, until finally Dean exclaimed, "Cas, please! Stop, Cas." Castiel narrowed his eyes, releasing Dean's dick with a dirty little noise.

"What's the matter Dean?" He asked, tilting his head. "Have I done something wrong?" Dean eyes widened, shaking his head as he dragged Castiel up, pulling him flush against his body, their erect cocks rubbing against each other, the friction drawing a moan from Cas. Dean slowly stroked a hand through his hair.

"No! No, definitely not Cas, nothing was wrong, it was too good in fact." Castiel made a questioning sound, and Dean replied, "I don't wanna come, not yet." He leaned forward, whispering in Castiel's ear, "Not until I'm inside of you." And Castiel's eyes widened his erection twitching at the thought, before Dean dragged him into another kiss, rolling them over so that he was on top. He kept his weight off of Castiel, with one elbow, while the other hand roamed his body, feeling the expanse of creamy white skin.

They kissed and kissed, tugging at each other, becoming more and more insistent and needy, before Cas finally broke away. "Dean." He gasped out. "I need… I don't know what I need… I need you!" And Dean smiled, pecking Castiel on the lips, and reaching for something in his side drawer.

"Found it!" He exclaimed, uncapping a small bottle of lube, and pouring some over his fingers. He thoroughly coated them, before looking down at Cas, who gulped.

"Are you ready? Last chance to back out." Castiel smiled, pulling Dean down for a kiss.

"Unlikely." He stated, smiling.

"This may hurt a bit… but it'll get better, I promise." Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Just do it already, Dean." Dean leaned forward, kissing Castiel again.

"Alright, Mr. Bossy." Castiel smiled reconnecting their mouths, as Dean reached a hand down, tracing a cold, lube-slicked finger against his entrance. Castiel squirmed, as Dean's finger slowly breached the tight ring of muscles, crooking itself. The feeling of being filled was not unpleasant, it was however strange as Dean worked around, before adding another finger. Castiel felt a slight burn as Dean scissored him open, making the entrance wider.

"Dean…" Castiel said uncertainly at the intrusion, as Dean kissed him soothingly.

"It'll get better soon baby, I promise." Castie's heart swelled at the pet name, while Dean's fingers moved around, prodding deeper, searching for something. Castiel was adjusting to the intrusion when suddenly, Dean hit something inside of him that made him cry out and arch off the bed, grinding down onto Dean's fingers. Dean smiled smugly, knowing he found what he was looking for.

"Dean! Dean! What was…" Dean kissed him again, brushing his finger over the spot again, earning another drawn out moan.

"Your sweet spot." And Dean continued scissoring him open, brushing against that spot, moving in and out, before adding a third finger, causing Castiel to moan in pleasure. He was grinding onto Dean's fingers, moaning and whispering his name, before finally he yelled out,

"Dean! Please! Dean!" He looked up to meet Dean's lust blown eyes. "I need you… now." Dean didn't argue, instead, he uncapped the bottle, quickly spreading it over his painfully hard cock, moaning lightly at the touch. Finally, he lined himself up at Castiel's entrance, and Cas ground down on him, causing Dean to curse under his breath.

"I love you." He said softly, before pecking Castiel's lips. Castiel smiled.

"You better." And with that Dean slowly began to push into the panting boy beneath him. He went slowly, giving Castiel time to adjust, trying not to lose himself and begin frantically thrusting into Castiel's impossible tightness.

Castiel thought it would, due to Dean's preparation. Instead, he felt this beautiful fullness, and a deep, bone shaking pleasure, waiting to be intensified.

"Fuck Cas." Dean hissed. "You're so hot, and _tight._" Castiel moaned, grinding down onto Dean, causing another hiss.

"Dean!" He whimpered. He fucking whimpered. And Dean almost snapped. "Please, please move Dean." And he did not need to be told twice. He slowly began moving in and out of Castiel's tight channel, the friction and the constricting tightness making him groan. Castiel did so as well, trying his best to meet Dean's thrusts, which were slow and deliberate, increasing slightly in pace.

Finally, Dean hit _that spot_ again, and Castiel chanted Dean's name like a mantra, arching towards him. "Dean! Dean! Dean! Faster! Please! Dean!" And Dean obeyed the command, slamming faster into the tight body beneath him with more force. Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's and they kissed frantically, tongues moving in and out at the same pace as their lovemaking. Their thrusts became messy and frantic, their lips no longer actually kissing, merely dragging against each other, ad they looked into each other's eyes, Dean whispering,

"God Cas. I love you. I love you so much. You're so beautiful like this… so sexy. Oh my God Cas, oh my fucking God… Castiel!" And Castiel not being able to manage anything but weakly sobbing Dean's name over and over, begging for something he couldn't put into words.

Finally, it all became too much for Castiel, with the friction of Dean's abdomen against his erection, or the way Dean hit his prostate with striking accuracy in each increasingly desperate thrust, and he came, his seed warm on their abdomen, his muscles clenching desperately as he fisted his hands in Dean's hair and cried out,

"Dean!" With more passion than he had all night. And that was what did it for Dean. The sound of Castiel crying out his name when he came, the look on his face when he orgasmed, and the feel of his muscles clenching around his aching erection made Dean moan, spilling his seed deep inside of Castiel's hot body. Dean continued slowly thrusting into Castiel, as they rode out their orgasms, Dean whispering Castiel's name against his sweat-dampened skin, placing small kisses there, while Castiel lay under him, simply trying to regain his breath.

In his pleasure induced haze, he could not remember much more than Dean's name. They bathed in the glow for several moments before Dean leaned down, pressing a kiss to Castiel's nose, his forehead, and finally his lips, before pulling out of Castiel, and rolling to the side.

Castiel whimpered slightly at the loss of being filled, but was quickly content again, when Dean pulled Castiel flush against his body, dragging the covers over them, his hands stroking the soft skin. Castiel laced his legs with Dean's smiling as Dean pressed another kiss to his temple, brushing a sweaty lock of dark hair from Castiel's face.

"Dean?" He whispered, feeling Dean's fingers trace patterns (which he did not know were protection symbols he learned from a religious studies textbook) into his back.

"Yeah, baby?" He answered softly, as Castiel's mouth quirked into a smile.

"I love you." The smile Dean gave Castiel in return was so open, so guileless, that Castiel felt himself grow to love Dean a bit more.

"You better." He said, smirking, before leaning forward, and kissing Castiel with all the love he had to offer. Castiel smiled at the warmth the kiss brought him, pulling back to look into Dean's eyes, who hugged him a bit closer. Then a thought surfaced in Castiel's mind, and he smiled.

"Is this what you had to tell me? Tonight, you invited me over to tell me you loved me?" Dean raised an eyebrow, studying Castiel intently.

"How… how did you know that?" Castiel blushed, looking away from Dean.

"Well, uh… this morning I may have… accidentally overheard you… uhm… talking to Jo… I came in before I heard to much though…" Dean looked at him slightly shocked, before smiling lightly.

"You sly dog! I may have to punish you for eavesdropping…" He said smugly, leaning forward and catching Castiel's earlobe in between his teeth, then sucking lightly, and placing a kiss on the patch of skin underneath.

"I didn't mean to overhear… however… it makes sense now. You bullying Crowley… you did it because he was interested in me…" Dean turned a bit red.

"I told you that earlier, didn't I? The little shit was saying things about you… don't I have a right to defend what's mine?" Castiel warmed up a little at the feeling of being Dean's.

"Well, I was not yours at the time." Dean leaned forward, kissing Castiel soundly.

"Well, you're mine now, and you're going to be mine for as long as I can keep you. I don't want any sleazy dickbags gunning after my boyfriend!" Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"Boyfriend?" Dean went red, looking away.

"I mean… assuming you want to… be my… uhm…" Castiel chuckled, kissing Dean's shoulder.

"Of course I want to be your boyfriend, you idiot. I love you." Dean smiled again.

"I will never get tired of hearing that…" Dean said, closing the gap between their lips again. They kissed slowly and meaningfully, before pulling apart, Dean wrapping his arms fully around the dark haired boy, who snuggled his head into the crook of Dean's neck, placing light kisses on his chest. And the two of them clutched each other, completely content, drifting off to sleep.

They were not woken until nine o-clock the next morning, when soft beams of sunlight fell across the bed, rousing Dean. Dean cracked his eyes open, feeling sore, and content, and happy and then registering the events from last night. A smile hit him full force, as he pulled Castiel's warm body closer to him, against his chest. He studied his sleeping face, feeling a skip in his heart, and happier than he had in years.

Castiel was woken by the feel of light kissed peppering his face, and as nice of a way as that was to be woken, he was not a morning person. He groaned, hearing Dean's teasing voice. "Castie-ell! Time to wake up." Castiel groaned.

"Damn you… Satan spawn!" He said in his deep, rumbly, early morning voice, rolling over only to have Dean begin kissing the back of his neck.

"Come on baby, you know you love me." Castiel just huffed, rolling over again, and cracking his eyes open to meet Dean's. "Morning, blue eyes." He said happily to Castiel, whose eyes were blurry with sleep, but still bright with love and life. Castiel smiled lightly despite himself, and Dean leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Castiel sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dean, rolling on top of him. Dean laughed into the kiss, pulling Castiel down… and the strikingly accurate replay of the previous night commenced.

A half hour later, lying happily together, tired, but sated, Dean got up from the bed, declaring that he was going to make breakfast. Castiel rolled his eyes, but smiled, telling Dean he'd be down in a minute. Dean kissed him one last time, (seven times, before Castiel pushed him away laughing happily) and ran downstairs. Seeing as all of Castiel's clothes had been discarded the night before in the kitchen, he ruffled through Dean's drawers, until he found a particularly large Metallica shirt, and threw it on, padding down the stairs to meet Dean in the kitchen.

He was immediately assaulted by the smell of bacon and eggs, his bare feet slapping on the cold kitchen floor. Dean turned around to greet him smiling, then pulling Castiel towards him, giving him a long, deep kiss. When he pulled away, he looked Castiel up and down appreciatively.

"I don't think you should ever take that shirt off. In fact, I think that you should wear my clothes all the time. It's seriously sexy." Castiel blushed and Dean kissed him again, before they sat down to eat, a breakfast full of talking, and laughing, and kissing. Finally, they gathered their clothes from the floor, and Dean slyly looked at him and said, "I think we need a shower." Castiel could not agree more.

The warm water soothed Castiel's aching muscles, and Dean laughed at him while rubbing shampoo in Cas's hair, blowing the bubbles, and giving him a Mohawk before Castiel stepped under the spray, rinsing away the bubbles. As expected, cleaning soon became touching, which soon became groping, which soon became moaning, which soon became hot sex against the shower wall. Castiel was not complaining however. As he came crying out Dean's name, the two of them kissing under the spray until it became cool, then stepping out, wrapping themselves with towels, Dean affectionately rubbing Cas's head dry.

Dean got his wish, Cas needed to borrow a shirt from Dean, seeing as he had only remembered to pack a pair of sweatpants, and spare boxers. Dean didn't mind, however, the shirt quickly became wrinkled, as Dean would often fist his hand into it, when pulling Cas in for a quick, 'you-just-looked-so-sexy-I-couldn't-help-it' kiss. Cas was always more than happy to return these kisses.

By twelve, they ended up on the couch together, snuggled close, watching some TV show that neither were paying much attention to. They were too busy holding each other close, tracing patterns on each other's skin, kissing each other lazily, and simply staring into each other's eyes, with looks that said, 'I love you.'

Dean had left an assortment of love bites and hickeys all over Cas's neck and body, and was currently lounging on the couch, focused on leaving the largest one possible, and refreshing the faded ones from last night, and this morning.

"Dean?" Cas asked lightly, steadying his breath.

"Mmhmm?" Dean asked from Castiel's neck, soothing the love bites with his tongue, then placing gentle kisses along the column of his throat.

"What uhm… what would you like to tell the people at school? I mean… I would not judge you if you wanted to keep this new arrangement a secret…" Dean looked up and him shocked, and scoffed.

"I wouldn't just _keep this a secret,_ Cas. Besides…" He said, smiling coyly. "I'm dying to show you off." Cas was lost for words, so he simply leaned forward, kissing Dean lightly on the mouth. Then pulled away, tilting his head in what he didn't realize was a silent request for more kissing until Dean obliged. Slowly, Dean pulled away.

"Unless… _you_ wanna keep it a secret Cas?" Dean asked, looking down at him. Cas shook his head.

"No, of course not Dean… I am… very okay with the prospect of everyone knowing your mine." Dean raised an eyebrow. Cas laughed. "If I'm yours, then your mine." Dean smiled then, pressing a kiss to Castiel's nose.

"We can be each other's, okay?" Dean said, the promise shining in his eyes. Castiel nodded and smiled, whispering,

"Love you." Into Dean's neck. Dean grinned.

"Love you too, baby." And that's where they were, holding each other on the couch watching some lame daytime movie when Sam walked in. Surprisingly, Dean did not move his arm form it's place around Cas, so in response, Castiel did not take his head off of Dean's shoulder, where Dean's fingers were running through his thick and drying hair. The other hand, which had its fingers interlaced with Castiel's, also did not move. Sam then walked into the room, spotting them, and raising both of his eyebrows.

"Hey Dean… and… Castiel." Dean smiled at shrugged at Sam's confused expression slowly turning knowing.

"Are you two dating now?" Dean smiled, throwing a surprised as hell Castiel a happy look.

"Yeah Sam, I told him." Sam smiled.

"About time! Dean has been moping over you for like… two years! You know he hasn't even had a girl over here in like… seven months!" Dean went red at that, casting Sam an annoyed look, who smiled evilly, walking up the stairs and calling out,

"Well, I have homework, see you later!" And though Dean looked as embarrassed as hell, Castiel was secretly touched, holding Dean's hand a little tighter.

And from there their relationship blossomed. Dean had immediately announced it, and Jo had been ecstatic, clapping Dean on the back. Chuck and Crowley had seemed broken up, and Balthazar had been pleased as well. Most of the football players didn't care, and the ones who did were swiftly dealt justice, (or flipped the bird) by Dean. Castiel continued to tutor Dean (although there were far more study breaks, or as Dean called them, 'Necessary sex breaks because you're so damn hot') and Dean's grades improved immensely. That and his incredible athletic skills were enough to get him into the same school as Castiel, where they had ensured they would be rooming together, to their immense pleasure. Their final months of school and summer were filled with many, 'I love you's' and a lot of sex, and more happiness than either had felt in a while.

They hit their one year anniversary in no time, still as in love as the first time they said it, and Castiel knew in his heart, that Dean was the one. Because you see, over the last year, there were a few things Castiel had learned about Dean.

The first being that Dean Winchester was not stupid. The second being that he was actually quite funny, and the third being that he was no bully. He had a black 67' Chevy Impala from his father that he had called baby, (until he began to sense that Castiel was weirded out to be called the same thing as his car, and began calling it 'his girl') and a little brother named Sammy, who he practically raised. He liked the color blue, burgers, and pie, (preferably cherry) and he loved the Batman movies. He knew a lot about cars, and used to work part-time at Singer's auto shop. But the most important thing… was that Dean loved Castiel. He loved him so much that it hurt, that it came from his bones and seeped out of his every pore, and Castiel could feel that immense love pressing down on him every time he was with Dean. And Castiel was okay with that… in fact… you might even say Castiel Novak loved Dean Winchester. He loved him with a burning passion. And that was the way it would stay.


End file.
